conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Transrhine
Transrhine officially referred to as the Peaceful Lands of the Rhine is a sovereign partially recognised state located in Western Central Europe bordering France to the West, and Germany to the East. Transrhine has a population of approximately 60,197 people as of 2015 forming a tightly knit community, and covers a total land area of 3,025 kilometres squared. Established as a counter-cultural country project during the 1960's, Transrhine soon became a serious attempt at creating a new independent state, accepting various discriminated and disaffected groups from across Europe and the world. Declaring independence, and establishing a constitution in 1969, Transrhine has become synonymous with various counter-cultural movements and has developed a unique eclectic and cosmopolitan culture. While remaining partially recognised, Transrhine has become a notable activist for peace in the international community. Transrhine refers to itself as a 'self-managing country' based on a system of localised syndication, in which the people are regarded as being sovereign. Transrhine is said to be a serious and significantly successful attempt at creating a realistic counter-cultural nation, through a unique hybrid of statism and anarchism. The Constitution of Transrhine was ratified by popular vote in 1969, and sets out the fundamental laws and political, societal and economic framework of the nation. Transrhine is divided into 8 communes, who collectively govern themselves through direct democracy in Congresses, which are open to every single individual in the commune over the age of 18. Transrhine's economy has been characterised as a post-industrial artisan economy. Each commune coordinates the distribution of food rations, healthcare, education and other vital services freely to it's citizens. Closely associated with the anarchist and hippie movements, Transrhine is a highly multicultural nation, with citizens originating from all across the world drawn to Transrhine by its culture of openness, liberty and peace. There is specific emphasis on artistic and literary expression and artisan crafts in both Transrhine's culture and economy. Transrhinian culture has taken influence from various cultures and movements from across the world, and has been described as considerably Bohemian in culture. Cultural values of the nation are based on the principle of the freedom to be the individual one desires to be, whilst being part of a community. History Settlement A joint French and German flood defence plans forced the relocation of the population of several small towns and villages along the Rhine River to make way for floodplains during the 1960's, however this plan was eventually scrapped, however the populations did not return to the settlements and they remained abandoned, attracting graffiti artists and looters. In 1962 the area began to be taken over by squatters, establishing several counter-cultural communities and collectives, also attracting several groups of Roma travellers. A Ger Quarter was also established. The region quickly developed into one of the hippie movement, the squatter movement, collectivism and anarchism. The areas became known as 'Transrhine' by local residents in 1963. In 1964, a plan was hatched through cooperation by the four Transrhinian communities who hatched the "Mission Statement of Transrhine" which sought to bring anarchists, hippies and other new age cultural movements together to form a nation and push for independence. There was considerable influence at this point by Felix Dupont, who became one of the most important figures in the establishment of Transrhine. The mission statement of Transrhine said that it's cause was to create a "self-governing society whereby each and every individual holds themselves responsible over the well-being of the entire nation. Our society is to be economically self-sustaining and, as such, we will be steadfast in our aspiration to bring freedom and peace to these lands, and create a place where an individual can be who they desire to be." The campaign was somewhat a success as several villages turned into new age anarchist communities, and became synonymous with attracting discriminated and ostracised groups from all over Europe. Transrhine became one of the most influential and important communities in Europe for Anarchists, Punks, Hippies, Counter-culture, New Age beliefs, and those disaffected by society. The inhabitants of Transrhine were steadfast in their beliefs, and worked hard throughout the 1960's to create an economically, environmentally, and culturally sustainable and unique community, that could function in paralell with the modern world outside of it's borders. The communities moved towards this by developing collective farming methods, a barter and gift economy, encouraging tourism from outside it's borders generating significant income. Independence At the culmination of Transrhine's mission, was the declaration of independence on the 16th March 1969. Immediately following the declaration, Transrhine staged a series of popular constitutional conventions, involving both volunteers and individuals from across the four communities, allowing people from all walks of life, cultures and beliefs to have a say on the decision making process of Transrhine's fundamental law. The news of Transrhine's declaration of independence was largely ignored by the governments of France and West Germany, who dismissed it as a fantasy or elaborate protest, however it caught the attention of large groups of people across the world who staged demonstrations supporting Transrhinian self-determination. Transrhinians argued that the land it occupied was of little importance to neither West Germany nor France, while such governments refused to recognise their claims. However, after Transrhine began to develop, it's national identity, its economy and it's functioning political system of direct democracy, more and more officials in both governments began to take the nation, and in 1971 several high-positioned members of the leading Christian Democratic Union, and the leading party of France voiced support for recognition of Transrhine as a sovereign nation, and the cracks in the resolve against recognition began to show. Recognition In 1975 West Germany announced the passing of a statement that recognised Transrhine as an independent state, this move was quickly followed by France in 1976, and later by Westland and Britannia in 1979. Transrhine's bid to join the League of Nations was accepted in 1981, and Transrhine became part of the international community, while remaining partially recognised. Politics See Also: Politics of Transrhine, Communes of Transrhine Transrhine is unique among contemporary nations, with the political system lacking many of the characteristics of a modern state, instead operating in a system of direct democracy and syndicalised anarchism. The Constitution of Transrhine establishes the framework of the nation's political system, in which sovereignty is to be vested with the people. Transrhine is a serious and significantly successful attempt at creating a counter-cultural anarchist state, through a unique hybrid of anarchism and nationalism, advocating the establishment of "anarchism with borders." Governance See Also: Congresses, Council of Representatives Transrhine is divided into five self-governing divisions, known as Communes. Each commune governs itself through inclusive various voluntary grassroots Congresses and gatherings serving various purposes, in which any citizen of the commune over the age of 18 may vote and take part in. There are three types of congresses, the General Congress, the highest authority, the Economic Congress and the Infrastructure Congress. Based on the principle that every individual has the responsibility for their, and their community's lives and each and every individual has the power to decide for themselves how their community is run. All residents of a commune have the collective responsibility for the areas development, provision and maintenance, and make laws on, debate upon and implement policies relating to the provision of healthcare, education, food, and raw materials. Every year, each commune elects a representative to attend the annual Council of Representatives, in which such elected members report on the decisions and laws made in their commune. The representatives act in the best interests of the nation and it's people if a national emergency were to arise, adding an element of representative democracy into Transrhine's political system. Administrative Divisions Law and Justice See Main: Law of Transrhine It is the responsibility of each commune to enforce the laws they make through a system of community policing and there is no established law enforcement organisation. Laws and punishments vary dependent on the commune, as laws are decided upon locally and something that may be a crime in one commune, may not be in another. Perpetrators of crimes are tried in a community court, and all communes enforce punishments for crimes as forced labour for the commune, with the length of the sentence dependent on the severity of the crime. However, Transrhine has a low crime rate, with violent crimes being particularly rare, Transrhine has the lowest homicide rate in Europe. Foreign Relations and Defence Transrhine is a largely isolated country in terms of foreign relations, due to it's partially recognised status, holding full diplomatic relations with even fewer countries, and only maintaining diplomatic missions in Berlin, Germany, Paris, France and London, Britannia. Since it's establishment, Transrhine has had a policy of neutrality. Transrhine's Spokesperson is the international representative of the Transrhinian people, and represents the people, and nation's interests internationally. Transrhine is a member of the League of Nations, joining in 1985, Transrhine does not, however, view the organisation with much, if any, authority within Transrhine's borders. Transrhine has also been a member of the Non-Aligned Movement since 1981. Transrhine has a strong ingrained culture of non-violence and pacifism. The constitution prohibits the establishment of an armed military force in Transrhine, and there is no established national defence force. Citizenship Citizenship is defined in the constitution, and states that any individual who is born in Transrhinian territory, born of Transrhinian parents, or have applied for citizenship may be deemed a citizen of Transrhine. Those who wish to become citizens of Transrhine must simply apply. Application is free, and is open to any individual after filling out a form. Tourists wishing to visit Transrhine do not need to pay a visa fee, and must simply fill out a clearance card. Economy See Main: Economy of Transrhine Transrhine's economy has been characterised as a post-industrial artisan economy. Transrhine is a generally self-sufficient nation, domestically producing it's own food and raw materials, it imports few products and engages in little foreign trade other than the export of some goods, preferring to provide for itself. The main industries in Transrhine are artisan crafts, farming, fishing and tourism. Transrhine has been desribed as having a "dual currency system" with the official currency being the Transrhinian Part, while an underlying barter economy also exists, where individuals exchange goods or favours without an intermediary of exchange. It is the duty of the commune to distribute food rations, provide healthcare, education and other vital services freely to it's citizens, who put in labour for the commune. Some communes enter into domestic bilateral trade with each other, for specific materials to support their own economy. Transrhine is the 6th most visited country in Europe in terms of tourists per year, and it's tourism industry is one of the main economic pillars that supports the nation. The largest economic sector in Transrhine is agriculture, which approximately 45% of citizens employed by collective communal farms. Approximately 55% of Transrhine's territory is taken up by farmlands, either for pastures or harvesting crops. Following agriculture, the manufacture of artisan goods through a cottage industry, is the second largest sector. Arguably the most profitable sector of Transrhine is the farming, production and export of cannabis, which has led to much controversy in international relations. Geography and Climate Transrhine is landlocked nation consisting of approximately 3,025 square kilometres of territory on the Eastern and Western banks of the Rhine River in Central Europe. Transrhine shares borders with Germany to the East, France to the West and Switzerland to the South. A predominantly rural country, a large portion of Transrhine is taken up by fertile plains and forests alongside the river banks. Transrhine is surrounded by mountains and hills on both sides, Kaiserstuhl to the East, and the Vosges to the West. Transrhine has a semi-continental climate marked by cold and dry winters and hot summers. There is little precipitation due to it's protection by the Vosges Mountains. The nation's hot and dry summers make it perfect for cultivation of grapes for the production of wine, and Transrhinian wines have become renowned for their distinctive flavours. Infrastructure Communications Transrhine has an emphasis on the provision of free media and press, both in content and accessibility, the most popular publication, the Transrhine Free Press, is issued daily and available for free, embodying such principles. Additionally, there are many free publications and self-published zines distributed locally. There are numerous radio stations in Transrhine, run at a local and national level. A national television channel, Transrhine Television (TTV), was launched in 1980. TTV broadcasts a variety of programming in German, English and French, produced through collaborations and funding from all four communes. Since the introduction of the internet in the 1990's, Transrhine has become more influenced by internet culture. Internet freeware and Social Media have become increasingly popular among younger Transrhinians as more and more individuals have access to the internet. As of 2015, 49% of Transrhinians have regular access to the internet in some form. With this move, Transrhine has turned to promoting it's mission and causes online, which has brought the country considerable recognition and fame worldwide in the last decade. Transrhine has also been a notable activist for net neutrality. Education Education is provided and coordinated by each commune of Transrhine, however there are standards at which communities must abide by when it comes to the provision of education. There are no tuition fees and education is provided universally. Transrhinian children start compulsory education at the age of 6 and finish at the age of 18. From a young age there is an emphasis in most communes on Artistic, Civic and Social studies. The Transrhinian education system does not track, stream, or divide students during their common education, and there are no standardised examinations. There are 18 community-run schools in Transrhine, providing both primary and secondary education to the age of 18. Following age 18, students may leave education, or continue to higher levels of study. The Liberal University of the Rhine is the only university in Transrhine, which provides international level degrees with a unique style of teaching, specialising in liberal arts, humanities and social sciences and attracting both domestic and international students without fees. Energy See Main: Electricity in Transrhine Transrhine has a far more underdeveloped energy and electricity network than other European countries, with only the major population centres having public electricity usage and settlements and homes outside these areas choosing to provide for themselves generating local electricity from mostly renewable sources. The majority of the electricity generated in Transrhine, in excess of 75%, is generated from renewable sources, the highest percentage of any nation in the world. Since the 1980's, Transrhine has developed an extensive network of wind and solar farms, and hydroelectric plants providing electricity to separate electrical grids maintained and organised by each commune. Some local communities still use petrol and diesel generators, however the rising price of fuel has led to their decline in the last decade. Healthcare See Main: Healthcare in Transrhine Health and Medical care is provided universally by each commune to each and every individual in Transrhine. Medical care in Transrhine is on par with most European nations in it's provision and standard, however some specialist treatments require individuals to travel abroad in search of such care. There are 8 hospitals in Transrhine and 14 Medical centres. Holistic and Alternative medicines and treatments have gained a foothold in Transrhinian society, however is not recognised or provided publicly, but many Transrhinians offer such services to those who wish to be treated in such a way, oftentimes without charge. Transport Transrhine has a dated and underdeveloped transport infrastructure compared to neighboring countries. Most journies take place using public transport which is provided universally to Transrhinian residents. There is an extensive short and long distance bus network, which approximately 57% of Transrhinians use daily as there is little ownership of private vehicles. Transrhine's colourfully painted and customised classic buses have become international attractions. Less than 35% of Transrhinians own a car as of 2015, and instead rely on cheaper options such as bicycles and motorcycles or public transport. There are approximately 2,620 km of road in Transrhine, of which only 997 km are paved, the remainder being gravel or dirt roads. Upkeep of the road networks are the responsibility of the commune they are located in, which leads to differentiation in road condition across Transrhine. Transrhine has no passenger airport, the nearest airports used by visitors to the country being the EuroAirport Basel–Mulhouse–Freiburg, located approximately 20km from the Transrhinian border in Switzerland. There are however several unpaved airstrips used by smaller aircraft and helicopters. Demographics Ethnicity Language According to the constitution, Transrhine has no official national language. The constitution also prohibits the passing of laws restricting the use of legitimate languages, protecting the right of the people to free speech. Transrhine is a highly culturaly diverse state, with individuals from all over Europe and the world speaking various languages and forming small communities. The most common and widely spoken language, and the lingua franca, is German, which is spoken as a first language by approximately 65% of the population. Following German, French, English and Dutch are the most widely spoken languages. During the 1970's, Esperantist groups attempted to establish Transrhine as the first Esperanto speaking nation, while this notion was supported, constitutional safeguards against the use of a single language caused difficulty in putting the plan into action. Religion Transrhinians as a nation take religion lightly, and few individuals claim adherence to a specific or organised faith. Most Transrhinians maintain a personal relationship with their religion or spirituality, while many choose not to hold any religious or spiritual beliefs at all. Many individual adopt and appropriate principles of Eastern spirituality, and Meditation and Yoga are popular among the populace. According to a national taken in 2014, fewer than 35% of the population claim to adhere to an organised religion. Transrhine has the largest following of some form of New Age spiritual beliefs in Europe, a non-religious spiritual movement, which has a focus on healing, self-spirituality and metaphysical channeling centred around nature. Crystal healing and holistic medicine is popular among this community. Culture See Main: Culture of Transrhine Transrhinian culture is unique, cosmopolitan and eclectic, influenced by many different cultures, movements and beliefs. Transrhinians have been influenced by, and appropriated various elements of global cultures and religions. Transrhine's culture is centred around the principle of the "personal dream," a term coined by notable Transrhinian philosopher, Felix Dupont, which advocates the freedom to become the person they wish to be, without barriers or judgement, leading to the radical freedom of expression and inclusion. This principle is enshrined in the preamble of the constitution. Transrhinian culture has also been heavily influenced by, Anarcho-Bohemianism, a school of anarchist thought promulgated by Felix Dupont that advocates social revolution to bring about the acceptance of unconventional lifestyles and freedom of artistic expression. The school of thought argues that artistic expression is of upmost importance to the human condition and has the leading role in the development of human society and culture, and therefore, freedom of expression to influence culture must be protected. Anarcho-Bohemianism also advocates the acceptance of all lifestyles leading to the taboo status of discrimination in Transrhinian culture. Transrhine's has long been associated with the Hippie movement and culture, and alternative lifestyles. Transrhinians are sexually liberal, and were at the forefront of the Sexual Revolution in the 1960's, and became the first nation in the world to legalise same-sex marriage from it's independence in 1969. Transrhinian culture places artists and creators with high regard, with artistic expression encouraged through it's artisan-based economy. There are strong traditions of music, performance art, cinema, and visual arts in Transrhine which are extremely ingrained and important to Transrhinian culture and national identity. Art Cinema Cuisine Transrhinian cuisine has been described as eclectic and multi-ethnic, influenced by many cultures from across the world. Many Transrhinian dishes are vegetable or staple based, and little meat is used in comparison to other culinary traditions in Europe, with Tofu and Beans being the predominant source of protein in the diet. Transrhinian cuisine mostly consists of lightly spiced, hearty staples including various Curries, Nut Roast and Soups, mostly focusing on the staple foods of Beans, Grains, Cereals, Fruit and Vegetables, those that are readily available and easy to grow in Transrhine. Transrhinian cuisine is popular among visiting tourists, and has received fame and interest internationally. Transrhinian cuisine places alcohol with relatively high importance. Most community or family meals with be ended with a drink, and many Transrhinians enjoy drinking as a pastime in the evenings. The most popular drinks being the native spirit, fermented and spiced. Absinthe is also notably popular among Transrhine's artistic and creative community. Transrhinian wine is produced from grapes grown in few specific regions, where there are considerably warmer microclimates. Fashion Music See Main: Music of Transrhine Transrhinian music is varied and eclectic, with genres ranging from Folk to Rap and Electronic, however has a general counter-cultural, anti-establishment or spiritual theme. Many Transrhinian music groups are internationally renowned and have large followings, notable acts include Crystal Fighters and Oonagh. Transrhinian music scene is seen as an important label to be associated with, so much so that acts associate themselves with the Transrhinian movement, but are not specifically based there, include Florence & the Machine and Enter Shikari. Transrhinian culture places music with high importance, with music being is an important cultural element that brings communities together through music festivals and concerts. There are numerous music festivals that take place across Transrhine annually, the most popular and largest being the Arcadia Gathering, held at the start of June attracting visitors from all across the world, and promoting the mission of Transrhine. Category:Transrhine